Sora es amor
by Priss
Summary: SORATO. Oneshot. Hay varias clases de amor, pero a Sora le hace falta uno... ¿o no?.


**. SORA ES AMOR .**

Por: **Priss**

* * *

_Hay varias clases de amor, pero a Sora le falta conocer una... ¿o no?._

* * *

El día comienza; hace apenas unos minutos que los primeros rayos del sol iluminan la ciudad.

~ Sora, ya levántate o volverás a llegar tarde a la escuela.

~ mmmm...ya voy.

Una vez más, mi madre me grita para que pueda despertar completamente; yo le contesto con pereza.

Desde hace un tiempo no puedo despertar temprano y, es que por las noches no puedo dormir, siempre estoy pensando en algo que me roba sueño y de lo que hasta ahora no he obtenido respuesta.

Después de prepararme para el colegio y desayunar, aun con sueño, me dirijo a la escuela. Esto ya se volvió rutina, siempre es lo mismo, al menos durante los últimos meses.

Desde hace dos años no he vuelto a saber nada del Digital World, y todo es paz, absoluta.

Por lo menos se que ambas dimensiones dejaron de correr el peligro de desparecer, pero como me gustaría volver al menos una vez más al mundo de los digimon; lo que realmente pasa es que entre tantas batallas, nunca disfrutamos de aquel hermoso lugar; estábamos tan ocupados tratando de no morir, que no nos percatamos de la belleza y magia de aquel mundo.

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué pienso en esto todos los días?, vale la pena recordarlo, pero ¿A todo momento?; le estoy dando demasiada importancia...tal vez.

Le doy tantas vueltas al asunto; si todo esta arreglado supongo que no debería importarme tanto, pero me importa...¿Por qué?. Si no deje nada pendiente...verdad?.

La verdad...la verdad es que hay tantas preguntas a las que no pude encontrarles respuesta en ese lugar; me faltó tiempo para lograrlo.

Como por ejemplo, ¿Por qué mi emblema es el del amor?. Si, dijeron que se debía a que era mi mejor cualidad cuando ocurrió la batalla entre Greymon y Parrotmon, pero eso no me convence.

¿Como podría ser mi mejor cualidad, si no conocía el amor?.

Hay tantas clases de amor, que no se si mi emblema las contempla a todas o solo soy poseedora de una.

Veamos; no tengo hermanos, por lo que el amor fraternal queda fuera de mi crest. Vaya, si al menos hubiera tenido hermanos.

En cuanto al amor maternal, pues si lo poseo. Mi madre me proporciona ese amor, y con biyomon pude experimentar lo que es brindar ese amor tan especial, al menos en parte.

Amor hacia un amigo...Eso sería amistad, y ese es el emblema de Ma... Matt.

Bueno, supongo que el cariño que se le tiene a los amigos, algunas veces puede ser tan grande, que se le podría considerar una forma de amor. Decirles te estimo o te quiero no sería suficiente, me quedaría corta en mi sentir.

...Un momento...Si, pero claro. Quizás mi emblema no solo se refiere a una sola clase de amor, por que ahora que lo pienso, si conozco y tengo varias formas de amor.

El maternal: mi madre me lo enseñó...el que probablemente sea el cariño inicial si lo conozco. El amor de una madre, lo siento y lo tengo a diario.

Amor hacia los amigos...Si, también lo tengo; no es una simple amistad lo que hay entre nosotros ocho, es tan especial, tan fuerte que...calificarlo como compañerismo o cariño no sería suficiente...también es amor.

Ahora bien, el amor fraternal es algo más complicado; no estoy segura de tenerlo.

No tuve hermanos o hermanas, ni mayores, ni menores, pero....

¿Mi relación con Tai podría ser hermandad?. Esa relación es bastante extraña...somos muy unidos, hay un cariño muy especial.

El siempre me protege, esta al pendiente de mi; y yo me preocupo por él, trato de ser algo así como su hermana mayor al intentar corregir sus errores, a pesar de que ambos somos de la misma edad.

Y claro, también nos molestamos de vez en cuando...después de todo nuestra relación podría verse como de hermanos.

Ahora que lo pienso, los pocos chicos que se acercan a mi para pedirme una cita, pues...Tai siempre los asusta; se pone de acuerdo con Matt para intimidarlos y por eso no he salido con nadie desde hace tiempo. Esos dos están arreglando mi vida, no es justo, a este paso nunca tendré novio. Definitivamente Tai tiene complejo de hermano mayor...más o menos.

Ahora comprendo que mi emblema no solo se refiere a un solo amor...sino a la complejidad de conocer y poseer todas las formas y expresiones que existen.

Vaya... quien lo diría, me siento mejor; valió la pena tener esto metido en la mente durante tanto tiempo. Varias de mis preguntas ahora tienen respuesta y eso me hace feliz, por que mi ser esta completo; si mi emblema es la manifestación de quien soy...Entonces ahora se quien soy, yo soy...

Una chica incompleta. Lo volví a olvidar, hay una clase de amor que no poseo; jamás la he sentido...el amor de pareja.

Tal vez estoy exagerando; hay tiempo y lugar para todo, solo tengo 13 años, realmente apenas comienzo a vivir por lo que ya llegará ese sentimiento y entonces todo tendrá más sentido...Si es que llega.

Dejo de hablar con migo misma. Realmente dejo de meditar todo lo que comprendí sobre el amor.

Me siento mal, descubrir que hay una forma de amar que no conozco, que ni siquiera siento, me hace pensar que quizás no soy quien debiera portar el crest del amor.

De pronto, el cielo comienza a ser cubierto por las nubes. ¡Genial, solo me falta que llueva a esta hora de la mañana!.

~ Y para colmo esta haciendo frío y...

Vuelvo a interrumpir mis palabras; abro mis ojos ante lo que acabo de descubrir, de entender... de sentir.

Mientras menos lo pienso, más lo entiendo. Libere mi mente de todo lo que me perturbaba y así pude darme cuenta de que si amo a un chico...uno muy especial.

Estoy feliz al ver que contemplo todas las formas de amor que pueden existir, pero eso no significa que mis problemas terminen.

Me preocupe tanto por saber si merecía ser quien representara el amor que descuide mis sentimientos, al grado de no saber lo que sentía hacia el.

De hecho lo que yo sienta no es muy importante, bueno si lo es, pero no significativo.

Aquel chico es muy inexpresivo, seguramente el día que se enamore de alguien y se lo demuestre, ese día comenzara a llover como milagro.

Hago todos mis tormentos de lado, volveré a llegar tarde por culpa de mi sumisión en los pensamientos...aunque, valió la pena, al menos...

~ Sora...Hey Sora.

Mmm...No lo creo, Matt viene corriendo tras de mi, lo que significa que también llegará tarde; raro, pues que yo recuerde nunca ha pasado semejante acontecimiento.

Lo veo acercarse, frena en seco frente a mi.

~ Matt, que haces a esta hora, se supone q...

Si Matt, que haces, no me dejaste terminar de hablar; acercaste tus labios precipitadamente a los míos, lo cual no me molesta pero si que me sorprende, tanto que a pesar de ver tus ojos cerrados yo no puedo cerrar los míos.

El beso se prolonga y ahora me rodeas con tus brazos; siento un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo, dejo caer mi portafolios al piso y hago lo mismo que tu, te abrazo; quisiera abrazarte fuerte, muy fuerte...pero fuerzas es lo que no tengo, ¿Es que acaso me las estas robando con tus labios?.

Por fin comienzo a cerrar mis ojos; estoy sintiendo lo más hermoso, lo que nunca antes sentí...y me gusta.

Pero se termina, te separas de mi, tus labios me abandonan y siento como si la vida se me fuera en ellos. No me atrevo a mirarte, no puedo, es que me pondría demasiado nerviosa.

Te inclinas al piso, recoges mi portafolios y me lo devuelves; mis manos tocan la tuya en el intercambio y, no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

No me dices nada y te vas igual que como llegaste, corriendo.

~ Ma, Matt...espera.

Comienzo a correr para alcanzarte. Al escucharme te detienes, tu me esperas. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte, que tu eres lo que me faltaba; que después de todo, la chica del amor esta tranquila y feliz por que siente y tiene el amor que le hacia falta...cuando menos eso sentí en tus labios. Pero todo lo que quiero decir no puede ser articulado, solo puedo verte y nada más.

Se dibuja una sonrisa en tu rostro, te acercas a mi y tomas mi mano para acompañarme al colegio.

Comenzamos a caminar tomados de la mano y lentamente, por lo que de seguro llegaremos tarde.

Giro mis ojos hacia ti, me gusta verte a mi lado. De pronto, entre nuestras miradas se interponen gotas de lluvia que comienzan a caer, para dar paso a una precipitación un poco más fuerte.

La lluvia no me molesta...para mi significa algo.

A pesar del agua, continuamos; ahora me rodeas con tu brazo derecho, seguimos de frente y ahora yo, yo...estoy completa.

**. Fin .**

* * *

Esto es lo más parecido que he hecho a un Sorato.

Y ahora que se que realmente en el anime, Yamato y Sora se casan, y que además tienen dos hijos, pues que mejor para realizar un fic de ellos.

* * *


End file.
